


Comfort Food

by unaspectre



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unaspectre/pseuds/unaspectre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sha're is pregnant and hungry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort Food

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I’ve had sitting for a while. Not betaed, it’s too small, so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Enjoy.

Sha’re grimaced when the child within her kicked while she sat on the couch trying to study. Her husband had returned to the base after they had lunch and she had ‘orders’ to call if she needed him or if anything happened.

Daniel was so nervous about the baby, so worried something would happen to either of them that he was constantly checking on her. He did everything he could to make sure she wanted for nothing and, although at times it felt stifling, Sha’re was allowing him to look after her.

When the baby kicked again Sha’re rubbed her stomach and decided maybe the baby was hungry. Pulling herself off the couch Sha’re waddled into the kitchen to find something to eat that didn’t involve a lot of cooking, she wasn’t able to stand for a long period of time anymore.

Opening to the fridge Sha’re chuckled to find half a chocolate cake sitting there with a note from her beloved.

“Just in case you felt hungry this afternoon,” Sha’re read aloud smiling to herself as she pulled it out.

Cutting off a slice she set it on a saucer and retrieved a fork, she poured herself some milk before heading back to the couch.

 

Sha’re lowered herself back onto the couch thinking about the first time she’d tried the delicious treat. She had been on Earth only a few days after being rescued, the removal of the Goa’uld, everything she’d seen had left her lost and unsure of her place in the world.

Daniel was trying to cheer her up, to help her feel better and had introduced her to chocolate. He had spoken of the treat during their year together on Abydos but he had lost the ones he had brought with him so couldn’t let her try it. Sha’re had instantly loved the delicious substance so much that Jack had teased he now knew why she and Daniel were so compatible. Taking a large forkful Sha’re closed her eyes as she let the cake melt in her mouth the chocolate frosting sliding around her tongue. The baby stirred slightly before settling and Sha’re smiled.

“You definitely take after your father,” Sha’re rubbed her stomach affectionately.

Now with her child settled, Sha’re finished her cake then picked up her book once more and continued to read.


End file.
